Make A Wish, Feliks
by Alys Blanchefleur
Summary: Toris never particularly liked those cheesy 80's John Hughes movies, but, for the sake of Feliks' sixteenth birthday, he's willing to do it for his boyfriend.


_This is from imagineyourOTP. The prompt: Imagine you OTP acting out a kiss scene from a cheesy 80's movie. I thought this would be perfect for LietPol 3._

* * *

Make A Wish, Feliks

_Aaaaaaand… there,_ Toris mentally narrated as he squeezed the last dab of pink icing on the cake. Still holding the frosting bag in his hand, he carefully inspected the cake to make sure it was perfect, before smiling proudly. It had taken him a good chunk of the morning, but it was ready.

He carefully picked the cake up and placed it in the fridge, cautious that nothing should tip over onto it and potentially ruin his masterpiece. Seconds after he was certain that no terrible disaster would befall upon the cake, his phone went off.

Toris shut the fridge and ran to grab it, smiling when he saw that it was Feliks calling. He glanced at the clock. It was almost noon, the usual time Feliks would roll out of bed on a Saturday. Or rather, knowing Feliks, he hadn't even bothered to properly get up and was calling from his bed. He answered the phone, greeted with a cheerful, "Morning, Toris!"

"Good morning, Feliks," Toris replied, "Have a good sleep?"

"Not really. I was too excited." A small pause, and then an expecting, "Y'know what today is, right~?"

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Feliks," Toris said, smiling stupidly to himself.

"Oh my God, Toris, you remembered!" Toris could picture Feliks start bouncing on his bed as he spoke.

"Of course I remembered!" Toris insisted, "It's _your _birthday, after all. And it's not like you reminded me a bazillion times the last month."

"Right, right," Feliks waved it off, "So you are coming over for dinner tonight, right?"

"A-actually, could you come over here?" Toris tried to sound suave and casual, but it came out as a little anxious.

He could almost hear Feliks puffing out his cheeks and pouting, "Whyyyyyyy~? We were going to have gulasz for dinner!"

"I can make some gulasz," Toris offered, "I just… have a surprise for you."

Feliks gasped, "A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"A birthday surprise."

"That doesn't tell me anything!"

Toris laughed, "You'll like it, I promise. I'll pick you up, by the way. Feel free to wear whatever you want."

"Really?" Feliks sounded excited, "Anything at all?"

Toris knew what that meant, and smiled. "Anything. I did buy you a little something for your birthday, too, so-."

"Whatdidjagetme?" Feliks asked.

"It's a surprise!" Toris repeated.

Feliks huffed again, "You're no fun, you know that?"

"I know," Toris sighed, "But it'll be fun when you get them, I promise. Just be ready by seven, okay?"

"Okaaaay," Feliks relented dramatically, "You promise it's a good surprise?"

"I promise." Toris replied.

"Kay~," Feliks said, "I'll see you at seven then. Bye!"

"Goodbye, birthday boy," Toris teased lightly, before hanging up and leaning onto the counter behind him in mild exhaustion. Although he loved Feliks, talking to the blonde really tired him out sometimes.

* * *

Toris had gotten the idea when Feliks had made him sit through one of his favourite movies, _16 Candles_. He had to admit that it was overly cheesy and really not his thing, but Feliks worshipped it, along with _Legally Blonde_, _The Breakfast Club_, _Mean Girls_, and _Pretty in Pink_.

He especially seemed to love that scene at the end, however, when the redhead finally got the guy at the end of her sister's wedding. Feliks had positively melted into Toris when he saw that scene, sighing and smiling all goofy.

Toris double-checked the cake, now in place in front of his living room window, making sure the candles were set, the matches sat nearby, and it was out of the cat's* reach. As everything was perfect, he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door, present already in the back seat of his used white Ford Taurus.

Naturally, as he was driving to Feliks' house, he started second guessing himself. Would Feliks think this was stupid? Would he laugh? Would he be disgusted by the present? Was it not his style? Would he catch fire from the cake like was threatened in the movie? What if he tripped? What if Feliks tripped and sprained his ankle and they had to take him to the hospital and-

Toris nearly passed the house while lost in his melancholy meanderings. Thankfully Feliks' street was a pretty quiet, suburban one, so nobody minded Toris backing up and parking across the street from his boyfriend's house. He quickly exited the car, positioning himself so he was leaning against the door, checking to make sure his arms were tucked into his pockets..

Feliks, who was of course waiting at his bedroom window for Toris to arrive, quickly bid his mothers* goodbye and came out the front door. As Toris had expected, Feliks was wearing a denim miniskirt with his favourite oversized pink sweatshirt. He waved to Toris, who gave a tentative wave back.

The blonde cocked his head to one side slightly. This scene seemed awfully familiar, but where from?

Setting his déjà vu aside, Feliks gave Toris his usual attack hug, which he gladly returned, before opening the car door for the birthday boy.

When they were both settled in, Toris turned to Feliks, again attempting to seem charming and most likely failing spectacularly, "So, do you want your present now, or…?"

"You have my present here?" Feliks cried, clapping in excitement, "IwantitIwantitIwantitIwantit!"

Toris laughed, Feliks' excitability never ceasing to make him happy in turn, "Calm down; it's back here."

After a bit of shuffling, Toris pulled out a wrapped rectangular box. Feliks ripped it open with glee, ripping the top off the box to reveal what was inside.

He froze, eyes wide, and Toris worried he had done something terribly wrong. "Toris…"

"If it's not what you wanted, I mean…" Toris gulped, unable to meet Feliks' eyes. "I could always return it."

"What? No!" Feliks held the box to his chest protectively, "It's totally perfect, Toris."

"R-really?" Toris stuttered.

Feliks hugged Toris, crushing the box in between them, "Of course!" Feliks pulled back for a moment, asking, "Did you get matching shoes, too?"

"The lady at the store said they matched, at lea-."

He was cut off by Feliks' squeal and a quick peck on the lips."Oh my God, Toris, you rule!"

* * *

Toris hadn't let Feliks anywhere near the living room when he arrived. Instead, he presented him with the shoes and jewelry and told him to get changed for dinner. Once he was out of sight, Toris made quick work of transferring the gulasz from warming in the oven to his dining room table, setting out the crusty Italian bread, and, finally, lighting the candles on the birthday cake.

The brunet positioned himself on the living room table with the cake, and waited. Thankfully, it wasn't a long wait, as Feliks called down, "Kay, I'm down. Where are you?"

"Living room," Toris called out. Listening to Feliks patter down the stairs, his pessimistic musings returned, but they halted in their tracks the moment he set eyes on Feliks.

Although Feliks preferred pink, the dress was dark violet, embroidered with silver flowers down the right side. It fell down to his feet, chiffon gently rubbing against the floor as he walked, subtly showing the silver flowered flats that went along with it. All in all, it was a rather modest dress, and fit Feliks perfectly. Toris had also taken the liberty of buying a violet hair flower, which was settled into Feliks' blond locks.

It took a moment for Toris to realize he was staring. When he did, however, he blushed and looked away. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Feliks seemed more timid than usual, not only from the compliment, but from the bafflingly familiar set-up. "What's this?"

Toris cleared his throat to explain, but understanding instantly lit up Feliks' eyes with disbelief, "Is this-." Apparently deciding it was, Feliks charged forward, glomping Toris so violently that he feared the table would topple, along with the cake. (Which it miraculously didn't.) As excited as a small child on Christmas day, Feliks climbed up onto the table across from Toris, grinning in anticipation.

He recited his line in his head, before speaking. "Happy birthday, Feliks. Make a wish."

Feliks gave the widest smile imaginable. "It already came true."

And, grabbing his face a little too affectionately, Feliks planted a kiss on Toris' lips.

* * *

_*I have a headcannon that Toris has a cat. An Aegean, to be precise, named Mykolas._

_*I also have a headcannon that Feliks has two moms. I find that perfect._

_Reviews are always welcome!_


End file.
